The present invention relates to a method of assembling a wheel tire to a tire rim, and more particularly, to a method of assembling a wheel tire to a tire rim as a tire wheel for the purpose of mitigating vibration of a vehicle generated when an assembled position of the tire relative to the rim is improper.
Now when automobiles generally run at high speed accompanied by the spread of expressways and the improvement of pavements, consumers have a good knowledge of automobiles and tires. The vibration of a vehicle or an automobile during running at high speed often becomes a problem.
The vibration due to tire wheels among such vibrations of automobiles is mainly generated by an unbalance of weight, size and rigidity of a tire and an unbalance of weight and size of a rim.
The unbalance of weight can be improved by measuring an unbalance of a tire wheel formed by securing a tire to a rim with a balancer and securing a weight of a desired weight at a specified position of the rim. The unbalance of size and rigidity can be improved by measuring non-uniformity of a rim size and non-uniformity of a tire size and rigidity and assembling the tire with the rim to cancel any non-uniformity of the rim and the tire with each other.
However, the latter device for measuring the non-uniformity of the rim and the tire is very expensive, so that an enormous expense is incurred for preparing the number of such devices sufficient enough to dissolve the vibration problem of wheels.
Hitherto, it has been a common practice to provide a standard rim having uniform size and weight, to secure a tire to this standard rim, to measure dynamic balances (an unbalance amount and the securing position of a balance weight) of both sides of the tire by a balancer, to measure dynamic balances of both sides of a rim to be used, to obtain static balances (a vector sum when calculating the balances of both sides as a vector at the center of a wheel) of the tire and the rim from these dynamic balances, and to secure the tire to the rim by directing the static balance of the tire toward 180.degree. opposite to the direction of the static balance of the rim.
Therefore, the conventional method has such a problem that each kind of standard rims in response to the tire size should be provided.